


CHANGES

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: ANDY is Captain of Medical Transport, F/F, F/M, INARA'S MOM is JAPANESE, JACK is Station 19 Captain, Maya remains a Lieutenant-Lieutenant 2, Promotions at Station 19, RIGO is ALIVE and now a LIEUTENANT, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: CHANGES...in the country, and the world. In professional and private lives. Inte way that people in society interact with each other: in political speech, wherea frenzied mob can be incited to attack a bastion of democracy. Change is inevitable...it can be disguised (Botox) or adapted to but in the end, does it even matter?
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Inara Winterglen/Jack Gibson, Jane Doe | Remi Briggs/Kurt Weller, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [sanmartro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmartro/gifts), [AmayaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaBlack/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Ripley's revision of the department's criteria promotion and rank structure is now  
> approved by both the Mayor and the Fire Commission-multiple members of station 19  
> get advancements in rank. There are now two Aid Cars per station as well as a PRT. Other  
> structural changes are made as well. Federal agencies led by the New York Office of the FBI  
> have their eye on SEATTLE and have identified members of SFD, SPD, and local and State  
> government as members of violent ant-government militias and far-right plotters.

Two minutes before morning line-up Acting Captain Jack Gibson calls-out " _NINE-TEEN_!-Chief Sullivan has updates  
on the most recent promotion list, after which Chief Ripley has a major announcement. Chief Sullivan?"

"Thank you, Captain. Per The promotion list, Captain Gibson mentioned the new ranking system implemented by Chief Ripley and  
approved by the Fire Commission and the City Council::FireFighters David Cutler, Dean Miller, Victoria Hughes, and Mike Finch are  
promoted to FIREFIGHTER III. Firefighters Rigoberto Vasquez and Travis Montgomery are promoted to LIEUTENANT. Firefighter Kathleen  
Noonan is now FIREFIGHTER II. Probationary Firefighter Emmett Dixon is now FIREFIGHTER I. The 'Acting' in front Of Lieutenant John  
Gibson's name has been removed-he is CAPTAIN of Station 19. Lieutenant Maya Bishop is promoted to Lieutenant Second Grade."

He paused to drink half of his bottle of water and admonishes A-Team to 'keep the racket down' until he and Ripley have completed  
their briefings. "Moving on...Lieutenant Andrea Herrera is promoted to CAPTAIN and takes command of the PRT and Aid Cars, with  
with new Lieutenant Ben Warren. Drs. Carina DeLuca and Jackson Avery are scheduled to rotate on the PRT in coordination with  
Grey Sloan. As a point of interest: PRT and the Aid Cars-I forgot to mention that each station will have two Aid Cars, beginning near  
the end of 2021-are still part of the SFD, though outside of the typical command structure: PRT and Aid Car Captains report to Medic  
One's Chief, who is Chief Sato. Questions? Good enough: Chief Ripley? "

After thanking Sully, Lucas Ripley says "Look for the increases in pay that accompany your changes in status on the next pay period.  
I determined that previous rankings failed to properly value a member's 'time in grade', and that un-ranked Firefighters with ten year's  
service should not earn the same as an un-ranked FF with two year's service. Appropriately, we already spend so much of our time  
away from family that addressing the family leave provisions, and providing facilities for daycare near the city's firehouses, with member's  
spouses to have the first choice of working there should they choose. Details to follow, once the Union reviews that particular proposal.  
Unless there's something else, I leave you to your new Captain's devices."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, babe!" Inara Winsterglen is very happy to hear from her fiance. "Just a second, ONE SECOND:

" _Chou do daini no okaasian_ " she said to her mother, who had asked her to go and sit.  
" _Fido makasu onegai_ (Just a second-can you feed Marcus please?) "Okay, what's happenin', Handsome?"

Inara can imagine his boyish grin. "Your Mom?"

"Yessir."

'Good news, Sweetness...I'm no longer interim: I'm now official Captain of Station 19."

"That is great, Jack! Just excellent! Good for you...celebrate tonight?"

EVERYBODY-your Mom too" Jack said graciously.

"Ohhh...Thank you so much Darlin'...what time?"

"Make it seven."

"OK...I love you, Captain Jack."

'I love you MORE, Mama Inara" (Inara is three months pregnant).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tap on his door catches Robert Sullivan's attention: "A word Chief Sullivan?"

"Of course, Captain Herrera." He smiled

"I'm very grateful for the promotion. I appreciate your mentorship and your influence in making that happen."

He waved a hand. "Don't mention it. The decision was an easy one, despite your being married to a Battalion Chief."

"Your down-playing of your role is cute, but I still have a very nice reward planned for you tonight."

'In that case, I DID have an instrumental role in your promotion!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Chief Ripley's announcement to the entire department id broadcast in HQ Including the Academy), at the Fire Commission,  
and every station in the city:

"Good afternoon, Seattle Fire. Beginning tomorrow, Federal Agents including the FBI, US Marshals, and ATF-Alcohol, Tobacco  
and Firearms-will arrive to conduct investigations into any members of our department, as well as Seattle Police who were involved  
in the insurrection at the US Capitol on 6 January. I strongly advise any of you who traveled to the nation's capital and either actively or  
passively participated in what occurred to report to your Captains and make a statement, and I can't express this in stronger terms-  
**BEORE** tomorrow. If you do not self-report and the federal investigation reveals your participation I will use my  
considerable influence with the Fire Commission and the Mayor's office to ensure that you are stripped of all pay and benefits beginning  
tomorrow forward. You will be fired-TERMINATED-and your access to the SFD legal department ended. THEY HAVE NAMES OF SUSPECTED  
PARTICIPANTS. THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I have the list, and it gives me the greatest pleasure that only a fraction of our members felt  
it necessary to participate in an ill-conceived and treasonous overthrow of our country's government. The utmost pleasure. For those who  
traveled to D.C., there's no pre-judgment here. Your identity remains protected by the department-I have no control over what the feds  
do. We will continue to serve the city of Seattle as we always have. Our SFD family will go forward.

I caution against idle speculation and gossip. If you know something, it's your duty to report it. If not please refrain from posting to social  
media and refer all media inquiries to HQ. ALL SFD personnel are required to comply fully with law enforcement in this matter. Additional  
questions can be passed to HQ through your Captains. One more thing: if you do not disclose information about SD personnel whom you  
have evidence of their participation in that day's activities I will take action against you as well. That's all. Safety first all day, every day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p><

JAPANESE TO ENGLISH  
Chou do daini no okaasian: Just a second

Fido makasu onegai: can you feed Marcus please?)

I don't speak/write Japanese and if anyone notices anything that needs correcting please say-I'm all about accuracy.😎


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Marina-centric chapter that is shorter than I intended. I had this idea and I didn't want to sleep until I got the idea out of my head. A bit of 'feels', just the two of the.

When Carina opens her eyes the next morning, she smiles when the lovely face of Maya Bishop greets her. " _M hai_  
_guardato_ ".

"Yes, I've been watching you." (those Italian lessons are paying off ten-fold!).-" _Mi pi-ace guar-darti_ ": I love watching you.  
>Are you hungry?"

"I am. I'll make breakfast after I brush my teeth."

"No, baby! I WILL cook for us this morning" Maya clarified.

"Oooo-do Second Grade Lieutantenats cook meals?" Carina asked.

"For your information, I have been taking cooking classes, and I'm actually not bad...also, it's LIEUTENANT SECOND GRADE."

"Yes, professore! I look forward to tasting your wares."

The frittatas, sausage, and brioche Maya prepared are quite tasty, and with practice, she could become quite the intermediate level  
Italian cook. carina beams at her girlfriend proudly as she finishes the last bite of her breakfast.

"I recall someone mentioned tasting my wares"...Maya said, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Oh, yes...I have a faint memory of that...shall we?" She holds out her hand and leads her girlfriend back upstairs.

They slip off their loungewear, and once their naked, Maya helps Hot Italian Doctore buckle on a large rubber dildo and after a few  
minutes fellating it, carina mounts her in the 'mating press' (Maya on her back with her knees near her ears).


End file.
